


The Schemer and the Princess

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Two future leaders share a moment in the monastery's library.





	The Schemer and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I start classes on the 3rd, but it's not stopping me from writing fics. (or maybe it will, bc writer's block and lack of inspiration comes at me randomly)

Claude stopped humming as he neared the library. He knew no one should be up and about at this hour, way after curfew, but Edelgard doesn’t play by the rules. Neither does Claude, and that’s why he adores her. With a smile, he quietly approached her. Hubert wasn’t around per her request, so Claude didn’t have to worry about an overprotective retainer. He leaped at her shoulders, cupping her mouth in case she screamed.

Edelgard jumped, turned her head, then glared.

"What a surprise to see you here," Claude said, planting a firm hand on Edelgard's ass. "Princess." he squeezed it with a grin spread across his face.

"Claude," Edelgard let out a sigh of relief. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. And let go of me. Next time, I'll attack you." she turned around, removing Claude's hand. Crossing her arms, she sighed at him. "What do you want at this hour? Hopefully, you only came to get a book."

Claude chuckled. "Oh, you wound me, Princess. You weren't in your room, so I figured you were here. How did I know? Well, your conversations with Hubert aren't so private."

Edelgard's cheeks rose to pink. "First you call me by that ridiculous name, and now you tell me you're an eavesdropper! You're ridiculous, Claude."

"Yes, I know that." Claude took hold of her body and pulled her close. "But I'm tired of talking."

"Oh? And what is it you want to do?"

"Not talk." his hand went down her sides, to her ass, and finally between her legs. He used two fingers, rubbing her through her pants.

"Claude," Edelgard whimpered. She looked around the library nervously, afraid of anyone hanging around. "Not here…"

"You and I both know no one's coming..." Claude reminded her. "Let me play with you, Princess." he pulled down her pants with ease, then her panties. She wasn't as wet as he wanted her to be, but he could fix that. "You're out of uniform, too. You knew I would come, didn't you?"

Edelgard clenched his shirt and stifled a moan when Claude started to tease her. She knew he often came to the library at night, so she decided to take a stroll here in case he stopped by. Two of Claude’s fingers slid between her folds and started to rub her painfully slow. "Yes, but…" she became wetter by the moment and furiously blushed. "Claude…" even with her serious tone and glare, she succumbed to Claude's touch and became a whimpering mess. She dripped on his fingers, clenching her fists to hold back any noises unbefitting of the future emperor.

Claude leaned close to her with a smirk. "Those expressions you make, Edelgard," his stare made her feel uneasy, her body shivering as Claude's fingers continued to work their magic. "It’s only for me, right? I would hate to see anyone look at you in this state." he didn't wait for a reply, removing his fingers as they shared another kiss. Once he pulled away, Claude dropped to his knee, replacing his fingers with his skilled tongue.

“Just what do you think you’re - C-Claude!” Edelgard cupped her mouth to hold back incoming moans. Her legs trembled, struggling to stand as Claude licked her insides, pushing his tongue in between her. She couldn’t believe he would do such a thing in the library of all places, but it didn't surprise her. Gripping his hair, Edelgard struggled to keep her composure. Hearing Claude loudly slurp and kiss her cunt embarrassed her to no end. It made her look around the library, nervous that someone might catch two future leaders going at it. She gulped and leaned back on the bookshelf, her body aching for more. Claude sucked on her clit and used his fingers to plunge into her and in return, Edelgard gripped his hair, moaning his name out.

“You close, Princess?” Claude pulled away to ask. His lips, covered with juices, teased Edelgard with a smirk. Using his thumb, he rubbed Edelgard’s clit, watching her squeeze her eyes and chew on her lips. He grew hard watching her squirm and hearing her cute whimpers. “Don’t cum yet…” Claude whispered and removed his hand, getting back to his feet.

“Claude… You’re no fair.” Edelgard huffed, disappointment in her eyes.

Claude ignored her and swept her off the floor. Carrying Edelgard bridal-style to a nearby table, he set her down. “Am I? Want me to stop?” he asked.

Edelgard’s eyes lowered to the obvious, bulging erection in Claude’s pants, wiping her drool-covered lips. “No, don’t stop,” she pleaded. “Keep going.”

“Good girl.” Claude kissed Edelgard’s cheek, then took a moment to remove his pants and take his cock out. He hovered over her body, placing her legs around his waist for easy access. “Relax…” his gentle hands roaming around her body eased Edelgard as he slowly pushed his cock inside her. A groan left him when he finally entered her. “Oh, Princess... You feel good,” he complimented, falling into a rhythm that left the table shaking with every push into Edelgard.

The quiet library now had the future leaders of Fódlan moaning and whining together. Claude’s smacks were loud, and so were Edelgard’s cries. Her back arched with pleasure, giving in to Claude’s continuous thrusts into her. She was getting louder, and despite the time of night, Claude silenced her just in case. He leaned down to press his lips against hers.

“Close,” Edelgard panted, arms wrapped around Claude. “I’m - I’m so close, Claude…”

“Me too,” Claude groaned in response. “Let’s do it together, Princess,” he kissed her again. “Let's cum together.”

Edelgard, despite close to her orgasm, sighed and hit him on the back. “You… You have no shame, Claude!” she whined, then let out a surprised gasp as Claude’s thrusts quickened. She couldn’t handle the overflow of pleasure, his cock reaching her inner walls. Claude gritted his teeth and resisted the primal urge to cum in her. He pulled out slowly and aimed his cock right on her clit, rubbing it. Edelgard’s eyes widened, and she threw her head back, body tightening and releasing a moan as she reached climax. Claude came next and spilled all over her shirt. Edelgard laid on the table to catch her breath, stunned by her orgasm. She let out a satisfied sigh.

“Sorry about that,” Claude apologized for the stain on her shirt. “You okay, Princess?” he asked after putting his pants back on.

“Yes… I am.” Edelgard almost left the table, but Claude stopped her. “Hm?”

“Wait a minute, Edelgard... Let me clean you up.” he reached for his back pocket, taking out a cloth. Edelgard scoffed. That proved he only came to the library for one thing. She watched Claude wipe down her legs and inner thighs, retrieving her discarded clothes from earlier. “I can’t do much about that stain. You can hate me for that.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes and finally left the table. “Hmph. It’s fine,” she said, blushing. “And I don’t hate you, Claude…”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, of course. Do you think I would do this with you if I didn’t?” Edelgard crossed her arms. “You’re such a fool, Claude. I expected better from you.”

“Well, hey,” Claude tried to save himself. “You’re not exactly an easy read, Princess.” he wrapped his arms around Edelgard’s waist, pulling her in.

“Neither are you, schemer,” she said before Claude closed the gap between them, silencing her triumphant laugh with a kiss.


End file.
